One Shall Stand (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how One Shall Stand goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: The orbital cannon is offline, but has revealed its true form to be none other than a savage monster named Trypticon. It races to the planet's surface like a meteor, hungry to enact revenge on the Autobots. [] Ryan F-Freeman: I love being a Prime, Twilight. You're still a princess and my friend. Bumblebee: Look! There it is! Crash Bandicoot: A meteor?! [] Optimus Prime: Silverbolt, this is Optimus. We've pinpointed the crash site and are moving in for a visual. I want you on stand by in case there's any trouble. Silverbolt: comm Roger that, Optimus. We're jetting your way, but it will take us some time to reach you. Ironhide: You think that hunk of junk can survive a crash from orbit? Silverbolt: comm Trypticon is as tough as they come. If he is still alive, your weapons won't damage his armor. You'll have better luck targeting his weapon systems. Optimus Prime: Thanks for the tip, Silverbolt. We'll be careful. [] Ironhide: This must be the place. Bumblebee: Really? What was your first clue-the total devastation? Optimus Prime: I don't see any signs of Trypticon. And in his size, he'd be hard to miss. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Be careful, Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. tail appears out of the ground Ironhide: What? Is that A TAIL? Optimus Prime: Silverbolt we've located Trypticon uploading coordinates now. Trypticon: You thought you could destroy ME? You thought you could destroy TRYPTICON? Haaa! Pathetic! Bumblebee: He's just laughing at us. Trypticon: Abandon hope vermin. Your death approaches. brings out his shoulder cannons and starts firing on the group Matau T. Monkey: That one's tough. It can't be unbeatable. Ironhide: You heard Silverbolt! His armor's too tough! Optimus Prime: He can't be invincible. We're overlooking something. Ironhide: Look! I think his shoulder cannons are overheating! If we could cause them to overload, it might destroy them! Optimus Prime: Ironhide's right. We've got to figure out how to overload those cannons. Trypticon: Twilight Sparkle And you, my little one, you have no idea what Lord Megatron has in mind for you. Ryan F-Freeman: And you know something, Trypticon? I got some shocking news for you too. I'm the one who is worthy of a Prime! Crash Bandicoot: a button and uses his magic to make the battery cell blow up on Trypticon's shoulder cannon Happy UN-Birthday, sucker! Trypticon: I will grind you all to DUST! fires his remaining shoulder cannon at the group Ryan F-Freeman: Optimus. We need to blow that one up! Trypticon: Ryan. There's no such thing as Princess Twilight Sparkle Prime yet. Jet Vac: TRYPTICOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!! Trypticon: Huh? presses a button and shoots the battery cell blow up on Trypticon's shoulder cannon Trypticon: You'll pay for that vermin! Ironhide: I think we just made him angry. Evil Anna: And Jet Vac is angry. grabs Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight Oh no you don't! his magic to make Trypticon let go of Twilight and tries to carry her to safety, but Trypticon uses his tail to swat Ryan away and grabs Twilight and clutches his fist tight around her Trypticon: Ryan! Twilight is MINE!!!! swings his Keyblade Trypticon: One more move, Ryan "Prime", and she becomes lunch. Crash Bandicoot: Let her go, Typticon! Trypticon: Or what, Bandicoot? Crash Bandicoot: Or I'll call the Aerialbots and cyclone your teeth into next week. laughs Trypticon: You a bandicoot? Rescuing Twilight? I'll just let you try. Ryan F-Freeman: Silverbolt! NOW!!! Silverbolt: COMM The cavary has arrived! Air Raid, heal Prime and the others! Jetfire and I will cover you! Air Raid: Deploying healing charges! Just be near them when they detonate! Optimus Prime: Air Raid, look out! smacks Air Raid away with his tail Optimus Prime: Silverbolt! JETFIRE! turns around and fires at Jetfire and Silverbolt Trypticon: Now to have lunch. [Trypticon begins feeding off of Twilight's jealously Emmet: What? Hey! You want me! Trypticon: I'm busy regaining my strength by feeding off of Twilight's jealously on Ryan. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan